Love is like a Bullet to the Heart
by shanejayell
Summary: Manga-verse! Natsuko Kujo is in town, and Najica tracks her down to find out why.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Najica Blitz Tactics, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is also based off a character introduced in the manga version of the series by Takuya Tashiro.

Love is like a bullet to the heart.

There were moments when expert perfumer Najica Hiragi knew a certain degree of peace. Working in her lab as her assistant opened scent samples, carefully sniffing each one as she narrowed down the possibilities had a certain kind of tranquility to it. Similarly on the firing range as she aimed and fired her pistol, the scent of gunpowder wafting by her nose brought peace to her heart. But sadly the peace never lasted, leaving Najica looking for the next hit, the next moment of calm in the eye of the storm.

Lila paused as the purple haired android watched Najica stride to the door of the apartment they shared. "Najica," she said in her soft voice, "is there a mission?"

"No," Najica's sandy blonde hair fell down over her collar, her usual mini-skirt clinging tightly to her hips, "I'm just going out for a bit. Watch the house for me."

"Of course," Lila agreed.

Najica's boots clicked on the pavement as she walked out to the car, popping open the door as she climbed in. The engine of her little sports car revved to life like some hungry cat, and with a smile Najica patted the dashboard. With a squeal of tires she tore off down the road, luxuriating in the wind in her hair and the cool breeze of the night winds.

Sometimes, Najica wondered what the Earth had been like before the climate changed. She knew from studying history that the world had once been much cooler, but it was all abstract data to her. She found it difficult to imagine a world where women wore longer skirts or pants and men wore heavy weight suits and other clothes, it was all incomprehensible.

The Tokyo hotel was one that Najica had used before: it was a well maintained place with a reputation for being very discrete. Many people for many compoanies went there but the staff and owners never talked about what went on or who might have left with was the perfect place to meet for both business and pleasure, depending on what it was you were looking for that night.

Najica pulled into the garage, letting the young man direct her to parking rather than letting a staff member park her car. She got out gracefully, nodding to the parking manager as she slipped him a twenty, "Keep a eye on my car, please."

"Yes ma'am," the redheaded boy nodded, freckles dotting his wholesome face, "and thank you."

Najica smiled, amused by the boy's raw newness as she said gravely, "You're welcome." She knew that life would soon wear much of that innocence away, and felt a odd pang of regret. 'Of course, it doesn't take much to kill innocence,' she mused as she walked to the hotel, 'just a few years of bitter experience can do it.'

The interior of the hotel was as Najica remembered it, walking past the main check in desk she headed to the door to the right, leading to the popular bar. IT was set up to be cozy and comfortable, with tables laid out to seat two to four people, nearly filled tonight as soft conversation washed over Najica. Men talked with women, women talked to women and men talked to men in a constant flow of chatter.

She was waiting as arranged in the corner table, the black haired woman looking up with a smile as she saw Najica approaching. "Najica," Natsuko Kujo got up and moved close, startling Najica with a hug.

"Hey!" Najica tried to fend her off as the black haired woman tried to kiss her, "stop that."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Honey," Natsuko laughed as the bust woman waved Najica to sit opposite her then sat down.

Najica sat down, feeling a slight blush teasing her cheeks. Somehow Natsuko managed to fluster her every time they met, from the illegal gambling ring they busted up to when they fought side by side to save the Desert Fox. "A intelligence report from the... agency I work for told me you were in town," she said dryly, "I'm just here to hopefully find out what you might be up to this time."

Natsuko grinned as she sat back, the cut of her dress nearly letting her nipples pop out as she winked, "Who says I'm up to anything, Honey?"

"I'm sure you're up to something," Najica rolled her eyes as she added a bit testily, "and I wish you'd please stop calling me that."

"Wny?" Natsuko smirked as she leaned forward this time, her dress hugging her curvy body in dangerous ways as she asked her, "Are you scared it would wreck your tough girl image?"

Najica swallowed, feeling a odd tightness in her throat as she answered, "Yes, I suppose so. I sometimes need to command relative strangers, and I can't have them thinking I'm weak."

Natsuko reached out to squeeze her hand gently as she said, "If anyone thinks you're weak they deserve the ass kicking they're going to get."

"Thank you," Najica blushed, surprisingly touched by that remark.

Rather surprisingly Natsuko gave her a chance to recover her composure, instead waving down a waiter and ordering drinks. "They have a pretty good house red," she noted to Najica as the waiter stood nearby, "is that all right?"

Before Najica could respond, she felt a stocking leg stroke along her own. "The red should be fine," she managed to choke out as a foot pressed against her leg, rising against the skin of her thigh. A blush colored her cheeks as she felt a foot move daringly between her legs!

"Leave the bottle," Natsuko told the waiter as he left.

"Stop that!" Najica hissed as she closed her legs, catching the wandering foot.

Natsuko wiggled her toes as she purred, "I knew I'd have your thighs wrapped around me some time." She smirked, "I think my foot's happy right where it is."

Najica fought down the urge to shoot the woman, noting that her primary gun was at home on a dresser. 'Not that I couldn't shoot her with my backup,' she savored the comforting thought. "Remove the foot," she ordered her stiffly, "or suffer the consequences."

"Yes, ma'am," Natsuko answered cheerfully as the waiter returned with a aged bottle and two glasses.

THe waiter expertly popped the bottle open then poured for then both before setting it in the middle of the table. "If you need anything else," he bowed, "just ask for Gusto."

Waiting till Gusto left them Natsuko smiled, "Unclench your thighs and I promise not to misbehave again."

Najica hesitated a moment then parted her thighs, feeling a moment of relief as Natsuko drew her foot back. Then, she daringly ran her toe along Najica's cleft, drawing her foot away before the blushing Najica could 'catch' her again. "Natsuko!" she growled out.

Natsuko had to grin as she murmured, "You're adorable when you blush."

"Stop that!" Najica muttered, blushing fiercely.

Natsuko sipped her wine as she quoted, "Your lips say no, but your eyes say yes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning sun shone through the windows, splashing on the bed as Najica grumbled in her sleep. Natsuko watched her sleep, reaching out to gently run her fingers through Najica's hair. Her eyes roamed over Najica's nearly nude body, her memories of pleasuring that body stirring her hunger. Part of her wanted to wake Najica, to pounce on her again but for now she let her sleep.

'How long have I loved her?' Natsuko wondered. If might have been the first time they met, when Najica had helped her avenge her parents death, but however long it had been Natsuko had it bad. 'And she doen't love me,' Natsuko admitted to herself with a sigh. She knew Najica was fond of her, maybe even cared for her, but love? No.

"Natsuko?" Najica blinked, looking up at her, "Why are you frowning?"

'Oh well,' Natsuko thought as she kissed Najica again, 'might as well seize the day.' She smiled down at Najica, "Just plotting what to do with you next. I think we still have some whipped cream left...."

End.

Notes: Yes, that's Gusto from Agent Aika as a waiter. I keep meaning to write a actual Agent Aika and Najica crossover, but I never seem to get around to it. This is based on a canon lesbian character from Najica, Natsuko, who chases after Najica in the first two books of the manga.


End file.
